Magi: The Sorcerer's Path
by Sleepymaybe
Summary: The day Librom sacrificed Sortiara, was the day Librom had cursed his fate to the twisted rope known as destiny. But before he met Magusar, he went on a journey that sparked his bloodlust in a new world where magic was overflowing.


Magi: The Sorcerer's Path

When I took Librom's memories to me, there was a single memory he had not shown me while I was reading his pages. But for every page I turn as I try to remember this memory, I see his journey toward becoming the monster he fears become easier with endless pain, and for that I have decided to record this story. So that the new world won't forget what sacrifice Librom had to undertake while keeping the monster within him under control.

Chapter 1

Was it a dream? Or is this reality?

His situation was looking grim; He was caught off guard by a group of goblins who was blocking his path to Avalon. Goblins weren't normally a real threat, as their movements was nothing but predictable. However, as soon as he had finished the last off with the "Bewitched Spear," orcs kept swarming in out of nowhere and began to eat the helpless rats while screaming out of mercy towards the long gone house cats. Giant predators who wanted him dead surrounded him.

A rolamus knight who had been in his situation would probably had lost to despair and see the hopelessness if they tried to fight back... but the thought of tearing the monsters apart one after one. Their screams after getting slashed in two, and the fear in their eyes as soon as they turned into their animal form made the sorcerer smile with an evil glee.

"Kill them all! Don't leave a single of them alive!"

Those were the only thoughts Librom had in his mind.

The slaughter continued. For every orc he killed off something new would appear, the blood of monsters soon covered the brown earth into a lake of warm corrupted blood. Soon it attracted goblins, fairies and ghouls who smelled the spilled blood of their rival predators. He was exhausted by the numbers of the enemy, but for every monster he slayed and sacrificed. He would regain some of that lost stamina and magic to his body. His arm soon began showing signs of red veins around a black arm pulsating with souls that fueled his magic. His right eye had soon lost its colour and soon began to show an eye that had the iris of a beast with the colour of a green hue. He let out a roar that blasted every single beast that was close to him away. He then began to move at a speed that only showed a white flash and cut the monsters down in one swipe before disappearing again to the next victim. He slowly felt in his body and his conscience change, as he tried to control what was left of his human side. That was the curse of a sorcerer, for every victim he sacrificed he would get stronger but lose himself in the same time. The monsters screamed in rage as they saw what happened to their brethren, and rushed towards the sorcerer.

However while he was fighting them off. The sky suddenly cracked with lightning coming down even though the day was clear. The earth began to shake and soon fell apart showing the magma slowly come forth like the blood in an open vein. Both the sorcerer and the monsters stopped moving and looked up, as both earth and sky was affected by whatever that made the tremors and lightning. Soon two giant forms showed up in front of the brawlers... one as black as the depths of the earth, and one as white as a cloud.

Their appearance was though somewhat… difficult to say anything about. Before him stood two infants who were sleeping soundly without a care, they looked so peaceful he began to doubt that they were monsters at all. However as soon as they were aware of their surroundings... they let out a scream that blew everything around them away with black and white thunder that sundered the earth…

They blew away his doubts.

When they were done, they began staring at Librom. He didn't know what to do in those seconds they looked at him… besides the fear running through him, he couldn't think of anything else than.

"Run!"

As soon as he was able to think again, He used the "Cottonmaid's Wings" and ran away as fast as the offering allowed him to. He was sure they couldn't catch up with his movements, since the offering was spell that made him into a flash that couldn't be stopped. He was wrong… they began to scream again with that horrible shrieking voice, and suddenly it felt like time was standing still. When he looked around him, he saw the earth shine with pure dark sorcery that surrounded the entire area with every rock slowly floating upwards. He then realized it was impossible to run away from this… and gave into his fate where everything went black for him.

* * *

A whistling sound flew above Librom.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a bright light with shadows of what looked like bird. He must have gone to the afterlife, for when he looked around his surroundings; he could see green fields everywhere that stretched as far as his tired eyes would allow. Realizing that he still could feel his fatigue, he looked at his right arm… the arm had become normal. Librom's thoughts rushed through his head. A sorcerer's right arm was something that could never return to its former state as long as souls kept being sacrificed. That was the bound rule and curse of being a sorcerer, in exchange for power one had to lose their humanity. So why was it that even though his arm looked human, he could still feel Sortiara's soul pulsating but with no rage or sadness in his arm. He knew by that, that he hadn't passed on. For why else would the soul of Sortiara still be there?

After having settled his thoughts he stood up and walked with his pouch of offerings by his side, and pulled out the feather that gave him the "Cottonmaid's wings". He then began leaping with a speed that only allowed a person to see a flash. He continued leaping with that speed before he realized, the offering should had run out by now. No matter how much an offering can deliver, they would eventually lose their power when the magic in the offering would begin to wear out until a sacrificed soul fed it. This world… was a place where infinite magic existed. Where ever the magic came from didn't matter, right now Librom felt a surge of happiness inside of him. He no longer had to sacrifice anything again.

He continued travelling like that for an hour, before he could feel his body slowly being exhausted. When he reached that point, he stopped using the offering and began walking again. The limit by using one offering was one hour, so if he equipped all six it, his magic would last for 10 min. Realizing the limit he kept walking, until he saw a large group of people marching in the distance. He hid himself as the group walked closer. When they were close enough, he lifted his head enough to see the men pass by. Based on their equipment they were soldiers of some kind, they carried spears, bows and armour that stood out compared to the romalus knights. Among them were there a group of men riding on horses, they were probably the officers since they were the only one carrying swords. Among them though were two women, one who wore blue simple silk clothes and one with a pink silk clothing embroidered with silk that almost looked like gold they were. They were either commanders or something higher ranked than that. After having observed them for a bit, he concluded to get away as fast as possible. Humans who wore uniforms were bound bloodshed, which was a sorrowful fact Librom knew too well. However, before he could move himself.

"Who's there?!"

Two soldiers who had must been scouts stood beside Librom as he had begun to move away from the army. Unfortunately they were so close that the soldiers from the army. Before Librom could say something, one of the scouts began thrusting a spear toward Librom's leg. Librom narrowly dodged it and ran close to the scout who had attacked him and put his right arm toward the scout's shoulder. And before the scout could do anything, Librom muttered under his hood.

"Sanguine Cannon"

A huge burst of sound could be heard, as Librom fired off his blood toward the poor scout's shoulder. A scream of pain filled the whole area, as the blood ball that was shot out of Librom's palm had dislocated the scout's shoulder. But because of Librom's act of defence, soldiers from the army soon stormed over towards their location and surrounded him. The other scout who had watched the whole thing, began to scream in rage and ran towards Librom with his spear. Librom dodged the easily read weapon and put his right arm toward the scout's leg and soon after another scream could be heard, as the other scout now had a broken leg. Librom knowing full well that he was exposed, took out as fast as possible the "Tyrant Bindings" and the "Bewitched Spear" and putted them in his sockets where the "Cottonmaid's Wings." He then transformed himself using the bindings into a headless man wearing armour that looked like it was dug up from a gravesite. The only thing that was left on where his head was a purple flame that kept burning out of the armour's neck. He then used the wings to give him the boost in speed he needed, and soon after conjured up the spear that had teeth's like a wild animal.

"M-m-monster!"

The soldiers who had surrounded him soon began to fear the monstrosity who stood in front of them. And who were they to blame? Before them stood a person who had taken out two scouts with ease of an army that had conquered most of the lands. And now that person had transformed into a headless ghoul with a spear that seemed like it could rip apart anything, even though a spear was used to pierce an enemy.

"All soldiers stop!"

However, before the event could be played out though. A voice was heard through the air, when Librom took notice where it came from. The young woman wearing the pink silk stood in between him and the soldiers, and commanded the soldiers to lower their weapons toward him. Seeing the act being played before him, he did the same.

"I am very sorry for my subordinates act of security, they only did their duty to rout out spies who could have infiltrated our army to prevent our goals."

She spoke with a sincere voice without any fear in her eyes despite his transformation. Unable to see any hint of lies, he began answering with a rancid voice thanks to his armour.

"I apologize for hurting your subordinates, I held restraint though by not aiming towards their head. They should be alright as long as they don't do anything rash."

Seeing as that matter settled more or less, the woman invited Librom to come with them in their journey toward their goal. Of course… some of the officers protested towards that offer, since Librom had hurt two soldiers of their glorified army. But soon fell silent when they were reminded on who they were speaking to.

"By the way you haven't told me your name."

The woman looked at Librom with a smile again didn't show anything but sincerity.

"Geoffrey Librom… I am a sorcerer of Avalon."

"Pleased to make you acquaintance Geoffrey. I am Hakuei Ren, first princess of the Kou Empire."

"Please call me Librom."

Sorcerers despised their romalus name.

* * *

Hello

If you have read my story all the way down here, I thank you for using your time to this little idea I had in a long time. Please review as this is my first fan-fiction.


End file.
